The specification of European Patent Application Publication No. 2096007, Japanese Patent Applications Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. 2004-249872 and 2004-299614 describe vehicle pop-up hood devices that pop up a front end section of a front hood provided at a front section of a vehicle toward a vehicle upper side. To provide a brief outline of the technology described in these documents, the vehicle pop-up hood device described in European Patent Application No. 2096007 includes a hood lock device with an anchor recess in which a hood striker is anchored, and a base that supports the hood lock device so as to be capable of swinging. The front hood can be popped up by actuating an actuator attached to the base, and swinging the hood lock device with respect to the base. The vehicle pop-up hood device described in JP-A No. 2004-249872 includes a pair of lock strikers disposed at a separation to each other in the vehicle width direction at an upper portion of a radiator support, and a pair of actuators that move the pair of lock strikers toward the vehicle upper side. The lock strikers are capable of moving (popping up) the front end section of the front hood toward the vehicle upper side by respectively actuating the pair of actuators. The vehicle pop-up hood device described in JP-A No. 2004-299614 includes a pair of link mechanisms disposed at a separation to each other in the vehicle width direction at a lower side of a front end section of a front hood. The link mechanisms are capable of moving (popping up) the front hood toward the vehicle upper side when actuated by an actuator.